


Kiss it Better

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is having a hard time getting over a seemingly endless string of horrible boyfriends. Sam, his roommate, makes everything better with a bowl of soup, and a surprise kiss that Castiel doesn't want to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Castiel sighs, wipes the tears from his eyes, and walks a little faster back towards his dorm room.

Today hasn’t been going well, actually pretty shitty, and getting dumped on top of that is not helping his case.

Balthazar is not a nice man, Castiel thinks, and sobs a little harder. It’s raining, though, so anyone looking at him won’t notice him crying his eyes out.

He unlocks the door and slips inside the room not realizing Sam is home.

“Cas? Are you -- hey, are you okay?” Sam asks, rushing forward to cup his cheeks, and he leans into the touch. Cas is cold, and Sam is warm. “I think you have a fever from being out in the cold. Go get dried off and I’ll make you soup.”

Castiel’s teeth chatter against each other, and he goes to the bathroom to change and dry off. He pulls on a pair of sweatpants, but nothing else. There’s nothing else that’s clean, tomorrow is laundry day after all.

Castiel walks to the couch where he steals Sam’s spot. The blanket and spot under it are warm, and he sinks into it, lets himself relax.

Sam comes out with two bowls and two spoons. He sits at the other end of the couch, sipping at his own soup, watching Castiel carefully.

“Are you okay?” Sam asks quietly, and Castiel shakes his head. He moves his bowl of soup to the coffee table so he won’t cry into it. Sam sets his down too, looking scared and like he doesn’t know quite what to do with Castiel.

Castiel pitches himself into Sam’s arms, cries into his shoulder.

“Sam, Balthazar dumped me in front of all his friends today,” Sam tenses, and Castiel relaxes further.

“What an asshole,” Sam growls, and Castiel breathes in a little deeper. Sam smells like home, like a fire in the dead cold of night. Castiel hums happily, and Sam pulls him in closer. “You should date better guys, Cas, these guys are all, as you say, assbutts.”

Castiel sighs.

“I know, but who the hell else is there in this damn school that would want me? I mean, I don’t even know anyone else that’s come out.”

“Me.” Sam says, and then his eyes widen like he didn’t mean to say it.

“Sam?” Castiel asks quietly, and it feels like he’s in some sort of cheesy romantic comedy. The lights are dim and he’s sitting close to Sam, their breaths mingling, Castiel fingers twisting into Sam’s hair.

“I’ve loved you since you moved in,” Sam whispers, and he leans in slow enough that Castiel has time to lean away that he doesn’t use.

Sam’s lips are soft, not like anyone else Castiel has ever kissed, and he’s actually good at it, taking him time to learn Castiel’s mouth, the smooth slide of his lips.

Sam gets needy fast, pushing at Castiel's lower back until he climbs into Sam’s lap. Castiel cups Sam’s cheeks, moves his head to the side so he can kiss Sam better.

Sam hands rest on his hips, guiding a little bit, but ultimately just holding him there. When Sam struggles to breathe, Castiel moves away from his mouth to kiss down his jaw, his neck that Sam exposes with the tilt of his head back against the couch.

He sucks a bruise into the skin there that Castiel knows he’ll have to think up an excuse for to tell his brother, Dean.

Sam makes a happy noise, his eyes fluttering closed.

“I love you, Sam,” Castiel murmurs against his skin, and Sam wraps his arms around Castiel’s waist so they are as close as they can get. Sam looks up at him with wide eyes.

“I’ll treat you well, Cas, promise. I’ll take you to dinner and make love to you, I swear. I won’t treat you like those douche bags did.”

“I know you won’t, that’s why I’m giving my heart to you. You’ve always had it.”

Sam grins, and Castiel beams back. They continue kissing until they fall asleep on the couch, Castiel tucks himself into Sam’s side on the couch, head resting just over his heart beat.

After thinking every day that it’s a bad one since he can remember, Castiel thinks, that having the best day of his life is well deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
